


庸俗童话

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 2013年神夏时期的旧文





	庸俗童话

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的地方，有一个国家，和你在童话里读过的其他国家没什么区别，这里有国王有王后，两个王子，当然还有许多平民百姓，大家一起生活在那里，也许不是都十分快乐，但也和世界上的其他地方没差。  
就像其他国家的王子一样，有一天，这个国家的王子也到了适婚年龄，于是整个国家便热热闹闹地开始为他挑选结婚对象了。

对于这个结婚对象，对外宣布的要求只有一个：活人。  
不论年龄、性别、美丑、贫富，只要你是个活人，就可以来王宫应选，由王子本人亲自面试。

前三天里，应征人排的长队把王宫外绕了五圈，还不包括那些正在路上赶过来的。  
每个人走进去的时候都是昂首挺胸，志得意满，等他们出来时则是满脸怒容，有些小姑娘都不再相信爱情了。  
造成这种反转只有一个原因。面试官兼征婚人，夏洛克王子是一个非常非常聪明，同时也是一个非常非常不好对付的人，他对每个胆敢走到他眼前的人都进行了彻底的羞辱。

第一号应征者，女性，正处妙龄，金发碧眼，当她走进来，有一半以上的卫兵都目不转睛地盯着她看。  
夏洛克只瞄了她一眼。  
“头发是染的，双眼皮是割的，鼻子是垫的，连胸都是隆的，你就是半个人造人，只有身上那些名牌货是真的，我还不如从品牌店里抱个塑料模特回来呢。”  
……  
第一百号应征者，男性，年轻，英俊潇洒，还有几乎完美的军队履历，曾在战场上屡立战功。  
“唔。”夏洛克说，他眯着眼睛盯着对方，战斗英雄受宠若惊般露出一个富有魅力的微笑。夏洛克没有笑。  
“麦克罗夫特会喜欢你这类型的，”他说，“典型的两面人野心家。你一心想往上爬，在军队里你几乎交不到朋友，因为你只和能给你带来好处的人结交，没有利用价值之后就甩掉他们。另外介意告诉我你把之前两个前妻都怎么样了吗？不想？没关系，雷斯垂德会给你找到适合你呆的地方。”  
……

“再这样下去，人们总有一天会起来造反，推翻王室。”王宫的卫队长雷斯垂德忧心忡忡。  
“我觉得这正是他的目的，从他五岁就开始叫着王宫就是一个无聊的囚笼。”麦克罗夫特，年长的王子说，完全不在乎：“至于造反，放心好了，人们只会起劲地讨论那些被他折磨的倒霉鬼并嘲笑他们，你没发现外面的赌注已经下到一比一千了吗，全国有超过一半的人都下了注。”  
“什么，谁开的赌局？难道不怕卫兵把他抓起来吗？”雷斯垂德愤怒地说，然后他看见麦克罗夫特嘴角那一丝淡到几乎看不出的笑纹，“——你？！！”  
麦克罗夫特对他一挑眉：“如果你想参一脚，我可以告诉你点内幕消息哦。”  
“我不需要，”雷斯垂德悻悻然说：“我打赌到最后所有人都会赌他绝对找不到结婚对象——你就不觉得拿你弟弟的终身大事来开赌，有点有失身份吗？”  
“有失身份？”麦克罗夫特说：“拜托，这可是少有的与民同乐，你知道最近税收有点少了，我得找点别的收入来修补下夏洛克那个失败的爆炸实验破坏的宫殿，这也是他活该。”  
雷斯垂德完全没有别的话要说了。

但他的猜测是准确的，随着赌局开得越来越大，来应征的人也越来越少。下个月开始时，外面排队的人减少到了一条街。又过了十天，王宫门口只有一条狗躺在那里懒洋洋地打盹。  
那天早上，当又有一个人走近王宫大门时，正是雷斯垂德带队值班。他望着那男子一步一步走近，不由微微皱眉：那男人看起来有三十岁或更老，还拄着拐杖。  
“你是来应征的？”雷斯垂德说，看着对方的拐杖，又看回对方脸上。对方露出一个莫名的表情。  
“应征？不，我是来找工作的，麦克·斯坦福是我的引荐人。”

胖胖的斯坦福很快就来了，证实了男人的身份，那人是一个医生，约翰·华生，他是来面试一个王宫医师助手的工作。  
雷斯垂德给他们放了行，斯坦福带着约翰穿过了几个走廊，领着他到一个房间里，“在这里稍微等一下，我去通知总管，他会来问你一些问题。”麦克说，“别担心，就是走走过场。我马上回来。”  
他离开了，留下了约翰一个人，他好奇地东张西望着，这是一个大房间，但一点也不像他听说过的王宫那么金碧辉煌的奢华，相反，它非常简朴，只有最基本的装饰，有点奇怪的是，在房间正中的王座上，不知是出于什么原因放着一个头骨——约翰有一瞬间怀疑它是不是真的——空洞的双眼和他对视。  
在约翰和那个头骨沉默地对视的时候，房间外传来脚步声，有人走进了房间。  
约翰以为是麦克回来，但不是，进来的是一个高个子的年轻人，当他看见约翰时也意外地哼了声。  
“我以为已经没人了。”他说，声音里带着明显的倨傲：“你最好还是趁早走开，我们都知道结果是怎么样的。”  
约翰眨眼，有点搞不清这是怎么回事，“……但我听说还没找到合适的人选。”他谨慎地回答。  
那人又哼了一声，“你觉得你会得到那个机会？太自信了，医生，就算你曾经参军也不会给你加分，何况还有心因性跛足。”他上下扫视着约翰，一寸不漏，又撇了撇嘴。  
“我在军队里干得很不错。”约翰回答，有点被激怒了。  
那人有点惊讶地看着他，像是没想到他会生气。“所以他们给你勋章还有一条拐杖吗？心因性残疾让你有点走投无路了，到这里碰运气，恐怕你要失望而归。”  
约翰一字一顿地回答道：“我从来不碰运气。我凭的是我自己的能力。”  
那个年轻人眼里冒出了一丝感兴趣的光芒，又打量了约翰一遍，甚至失礼地绕着约翰转了一圈。当他停下来，两个人靠近得几乎要贴到一起了，约翰一动不动地任他逼近过来，并不甘示弱地盯回去。  
“你觉得你能够胜任。”这个年轻的黑发男人说，没那么咄咄逼人了，反而是充满了兴趣。  
“你至少应该给我一个机会。”约翰说，缓和了语气，提醒自己到这的目的是工作。不管对方是谁，有多么招人讨厌都好，在面试的第一天就和人结仇都不是什么好的开始。还有——他到底是谁，王宫总管？但年龄对不上。说起来，斯坦福又在什么地方？  
“你怎么证明你值得这个机会？”男人说，“别光在嘴上说。”  
“呃？”约翰完全茫然：“我怎么证明？我又不能……”  
一团火光在房间里凭空出现，将他们两人都吓了一跳，那团绿色火焰扩大，就像一面诡异的镜子，一个人影在其中渐渐现形。  
“哦，你们好啊，”那个人——没有比一个忽然出现的镜子然后镜子里还伸出一颗头这种场面更诡异的了——兴高采烈地朝他们说，“忙着呢？我是不是来得不是时候？”

那是一个老妇人，换做别的时候约翰会说她就是一个普普通通的老太太，连脸上的褶子都透着和蔼可亲，但是，显然，任何一个普普通通的老太太都不会把头从一面镜子里伸出来还显得若无其事。而她过于热切地望着靠在一起的他们俩也让约翰有点不安……似乎有什么事发生了而他却完全没明白。  
“又发生了怪事？”他身边的男人问道，老太太点头，说：“如果你忙着，我会告诉他们等会儿——”  
“用不着，”抓着他的这位（约翰都没注意到他是什么时候抓住他胳膊的，劲儿还不小）说：“我们这就来，哈德森太太，你前面带路。”  
“我们？”约翰说，那老太太已经咯咯笑着缩回头去，但镜子还在那里，约翰有点畏缩地看着那中间好像带着吸力的黑洞，又看看他的同伴：“你在指你……和谁？”  
那人哼了一声，他的脸靠得那么近，约翰都能望进去他灰蓝色的眼底了。和他不同，这家伙显然非常兴奋，激动得都要把他手臂抓出淤青来了：“你不是说要一个机会？这就是一个机会。还是你打算找借口说太危险了不想来？”  
约翰是打算那么说的，想想吧，他只是来应征一个医师助手，本以为再劳累也就是切切草药，扛着医药箱到处跑，可是钻进一面冒着鬼火的镜子到另一个完全不知道会有什么事发生的世界？完全超过预期了，正常人都会说不的好嘛。  
但他听见自己说出口的是：“带我来的人告知我应该在这里等着，如果我跟着你走了，他们找不到我怎么办？”  
“别管他，我说了算。”那家伙说，“所以你到底要不要来？呃，你叫什么名字？”  
“约翰，约翰·华生，”约翰答道，“还有到底我们是要去哪里，呃，阁下？”对方莫名地皱眉，约翰连忙补了个敬称——他现在是在王宫里，谁知道敢这么到处跑的是不是什么王公贵戚。  
“夏洛克，叫我夏洛克。”男人说，抓住了约翰的胳膊肘，在约翰反对之前，已经拽着他冲向了镜子。

当他们挤进去的一瞬间，镜子里炸了一团火花，约翰瞪大眼睛，霎时间觉得一大团火朝自己扑过来，暴露在外的皮肤都烫烧起来——但下一秒，他发现自己依旧好好的，只是不再站在王宫的地板上。

在他脚底下，是一片软绵绵的青草地，绿草如茵，点缀着五颜六色的小花，在他们四周围，还有各种颜色的奇异的小树，长得就像约翰从书上看过的那种叫珊瑚的珍贵植物，树梢上还有羽毛闪闪发亮的小鸟在鸣叫。  
“哇！”约翰不由自己地赞叹道，“这里是……仙境还是童话王国？”  
“幻觉。”夏洛克说：“所有你看到的美得不真实的东西，基本都是魔法造成的幻觉。给你一个忠告，给我记在脑门上，别碰任何东西，更别让任何东西跳进你的口袋或黏到你身上。”  
在他说话的时候，有一只漂亮的绿色小鸟正拍着翅膀绕着约翰的肩膀飞，在那可怜的小家伙落在约翰身上之前，嘭的一声就被一道棍影敲到了地上，小爪子朝天挣扎了一下就咽气了。  
是夏洛克拉着他抓着拐杖的手毫不留情地给了那鸟一下。  
约翰目瞪口呆地看着夏洛克：“——就是只鸟而已！”  
夏洛克毫不歉疚地迎向约翰谴责的视线。  
“非常有同情心，但用不着。”他说，示意约翰看清楚那到底是什么：漂亮的绿色羽毛现在已经融化成一滩浑浊的冒着泡泡的污水，把碧绿的毯子一样的草地都溶出了一个小洞。“现在，我再说一遍，这是一个危险的世界，绝对不要只看任何事物的表面。”  
约翰不由打了个寒战，他点了点头表示明白了。同时，夏洛克趁着约翰分心的时候顺手地把他的拐杖也拿走了，利落地转了一圈，颇为满意它的趁手。  
“你不需要这个了，”见约翰嘴一张貌似想抗议，他说，“在这个幻觉的世界里，你可以根据各种条件把自己想象成什么样都行，更别提你这条腿就是个心理原因。现在走吧。”  
——这也不能构成你理所当然地把我的东西没收掉的理由啊。约翰咽下反驳，跟着这个兴高采烈地挥舞着拐杖的男人走向了森林深处。

哈德森太太——就是那个把头从魔镜里伸出来的老太太——住在一栋可爱的房子里，就在路边。她非常热情地把他们俩欢迎进去了。  
“真高兴你有了个伴。”哈德森太太看起来挺开心的，在夏洛克给他们互相介绍了之后她这么说，同时对约翰眨眨眼：“这么多年我一直就觉得你老是独来独往实在是不太好呢，亲爱的夏洛克。”  
约翰疑惑了一下那个“伴”是什么意思，但没等他想明白或者问出口，夏洛克就打断了他。  
“你说有事发生，是什么？”  
“喔，就是安杰罗那里，他有个案子需要你帮忙。”哈德森太太说，“也许你想要亲自过去看看？你知道，他那边的食物总是相当不错的，你顺便也可以和你的朋友好好坐下来吃点东西，你总是不怎么吃东西——”  
在哈德森太太唠叨更多之前，夏洛克就已经奔出去了，约翰也只好匆匆忙忙地告辞，追赶上他。  
“我们到这里是来干什么？”约翰问，托这个幻觉世界的福，他又重新健步如飞了，尽管这样还是得小跑着才能追得上夏洛克的步子。“这些人明显不是现实世界里的人，为什么他们需要你的帮忙？”他停了一下，怀疑地看着夏洛克：“难道你是一个魔法师？”  
这也不是完全不可能，约翰想，看看这人，完全符合传说里神秘的魔法师的描述：黑色的卷发，灰蓝色的眼睛，英俊苍白的面容，与众不同却又奇异地带着迷人魅力的言行举止，然后说也不说就把他拽进这个幻境中——等等，传说里被神秘人诱拐绑架的不都是神马公主啊美女之类的吗……  
“别天马行空了，”夏洛克说，就好像知道他正在想什么似的：“我们确实是在一个用魔法营造的世界里，我再解释一下，在这个世界，只要你满足了条件，你就可以做任何事，变成任何人。但不是你想象的那样。”  
“……我不太确定我听懂了没。”约翰说：“但我更想问的是，你为什么需要我到这里来？”如果不是诱拐或许绑架的话——倒也不是说他就觉得自己有被诱拐的价值。  
夏洛克的脸上现出一丝笑容，他眼里又冒出那种感兴趣的光芒，就像之前他在王宫里紧盯着约翰看的时候一模一样：“就当是一个实验。”他说。  
“实验？”约翰皱眉：“关于什么？”  
“关于，”夏洛克慢吞吞地答：“你是不是值得你要求的机会——我们到了。”

餐馆老板安杰罗找夏洛克是因为最近发生的连续失踪事件。  
“一周里已经发生了三起，搞得人心惶惶，有人开始怀疑是不是哪里的魔法出现了问题，能把人弄不见了，但是，说回来，谁都解释不了那些人都到哪里去了。官方已经开始调查，但我觉得你可以会感兴趣。”安杰罗说，他对了。夏洛克很感兴趣。  
夏洛克介绍说安杰罗曾经欠过他一个人情，很显然是个大人情，以至于这个男人对他们的到来非常热情，热情到自说自话完全不给别人任何辩白的机会。约翰澄清了无数遍他并不是夏洛克的情人，安杰罗一个字也没听进去，欢天喜地地给他们安排了位置，附带情侣特供小蜡烛。

“你说过别碰任何东西，”约翰很谨慎地用叉子戳着盘子里的食物，那是安杰罗送过来的特别招待，看起来诡异的绿糊糊的一团，他问夏洛克：“这其中应该也包括了吃吧？”  
夏洛克草草地看了一眼：“没关系，完全无害的，安杰罗不会给你下毒，而且你可能需要一点热量。”  
既然他这么说，约翰小心地戳起一小块往嘴里送，意料之外的美味。他安心地享受起食物来，心满意足地吃到最后一口才发现夏洛克正在盯着他，显然已经看了一会了。  
“我发现你没有变化。”  
“我不太明白。”约翰回答，忽然想到什么，惊悚地看了一眼盘子里被他吃得差不多的食物：“——可你说过这是无害的！”  
在他开始想呕吐之前，夏洛克阻止了他：“我说的不是食物。是你，你没有给自己弄点变化，”他解释道：“通常，每个有意或者无意跑进来的人，一旦知道自己可以随意地变化自己的外表之后，都会大肆修改一番，但你却没有。”  
他挑剔地扫视着约翰，约翰几乎能看见他摆在脸上的评价：太矮，太瘦小。不够强壮，也不够聪明。奇怪的是，约翰居然没觉得被冒犯。这个叫夏洛克的家伙的脾气坏到一点也不想假装自己会是个好人，你也只好尽快接受。  
“我把我的腿弄好了，不是吗？”约翰说。夏洛克嗤笑一声。“那个不算，我说了那个是心理原因，你的腿根本没受过伤，即使没来这里我也能够把它弄好，也许可能需要多一点时间。”  
“哦。”约翰不知道应该不应该说谢谢，一个刚认识的人就在操心你的腿，好像并不常见。“谢谢。”他还是说了，“可能我就是不想，我是说，你都说过这是幻觉，变得更完美了又能怎么样？不，我还是喜欢我现在这样子。”  
“唔，”夏洛克说：“你完全接受自己是谁以及是什么样子，我早该看出你不是会自卑的类型。”  
约翰抿了抿嘴，最后还是笑了。“你怎么能知道我是什么类型？”  
“我当然可以。”夏洛克说，约翰想起来了：“哦，你说过我是个医生，还有军队之类，你从斯坦福那里听说过我？”  
“我才不需要听谁说。”夏洛克傲慢地说：“我知道你是个医生，近期才离开军队，在战场上你肩膀受伤了，虽然目前已无大碍，但奇怪地影响了你的腿。你有一个姐姐或者妹妹，但你们关系不怎么样，你没和她住在一起，她想要照顾你，但她自己就比你更需要人照顾。你现在手头拮据，还是个伤残老兵，一方面你觉得自己的人生已经跌入低谷，但另一方面多年养成的自我克制又支撑着你不让你过于自暴自弃。”  
约翰完全，完全的目瞪口呆了。  
“我有哪里说错了？”夏洛克问。  
“见鬼的这到底——你是怎么知道的？”约翰道，他的脸微微涨红了，但不是因为恼怒，而是介乎于震惊和纠结之间。“你到底是怎么知道这些的？”  
“你告诉我的。”夏洛克说，“你本人就带着答案，从头到脚。”  
“你的拐杖上有编号，很明显来自军队医院，但你的腿在站立的时候明显没问题，相反你常常会不自觉地照顾到你左边的肩膀，所以不是腿伤是肩伤；你一直留着军队的拐杖没丢，虽然它确实结实耐用，但其实并不太适合你的身高和腿长，但你回来之后没有换掉一条更好的，你最近需要节省着点，所以能省则省，包括你的穿着，你来王宫居然就穿着自己的旧衣服，说明要么你完全不重视，要么就是你目前负担不起。”  
约翰勉强在震惊之余挤出下一个问题：“……但你怎么知道姐妹的事？”  
夏洛克耸肩，“你的毛衣是新的，和你的外套不配，只重保暖而不重外观，是女性家人或朋友的礼物，而且显然是机织的，母亲会送你她自己手织的毛衣。送礼人和你的关系很亲密，是你的姐妹，她想对你示好，但没做好。在你的毛衣前面曾经有过花纹，是名字缩写但不是你的，猜想当时她一定已经糊涂到连这个都没注意到，事后清醒时才拆掉了。”  
约翰一时无法作声，只能瞪大眼睛看着他，夏洛克等了一会，皱眉：“我错了？”  
“不，没有，”约翰说，他吸了一口气：“你都对了。这真是……太神奇了。了不起，真的很了不起。”  
这回轮到夏洛克盯着他看了——好吧，他就一直盯着他看，约翰已经完全能做到自然而然地望回去了。  
“你觉得这个很好？你不觉得……被冒犯了？”  
约翰眨眼，这不是错觉，夏洛克忽然间居然有点小心翼翼起来了。“好吧，你之前在王宫里是有点讨人厌，你说的这些也有点私人，但又不是什么难以启齿的东西。我不觉得羞耻，而且，说真的，这个真的很了不起。”  
夏洛克继续盯着他，好像想盯进他脑子里去一样，最后他突然站了起来，约翰吓了一跳，连忙紧跟着也起身。  
“我们去看看案发现场吧。”

他们站在第三个失踪者的家里，夏洛克把这三地都称为“案发现场”。约翰看着周围，房间没有被破坏，也没有闯入痕迹，里面的东西也没有弄乱，一切都好好地摆在那里，就只是主人不见了。“你觉得这个不是失踪案？”  
“如果只是一个人不见了，也许是失踪，但我们有三个一模一样的案例，所以把它们归为失踪就不对了。”夏洛克已经检查完了房间，他转回约翰身边，漫不经心地整理着自己的手套。  
“你是对的，就好像人忽然凭空消失了似的。”约翰说，“这真的有点不寻常。有可能是一个使用魔法的绑架者吗？比如说，报复之类？”  
“范围太广了，”夏洛克说，“这就是个魔法的世界，每一样东西都是带有魔法的，魔法就像空气无所不在，无法有效排除出可疑人物——哦！”他恍然大悟，“这就是了！”  
“什么？你发现什么了？”约翰问，夏洛克转向他，两眼闪着热切的光：“看看周围，约翰，都是魔法，他们用魔法生活，魔法就是这个世界的空气，就算你是个普通人，只要你有足够的欲望，你也能用魔法为你完成心愿，任何需求，任何事都能通过魔法解决。”  
“——那么所有的人都可以做到？”约翰有点迷惑，夏洛克摇头：“正好相反，由于人人都能够使用，所以只有极少数人才能做到让其他人无法反抗。”  
“这里的人依赖魔法的程度就像依赖空气，他们贪图舒适，一辈子也不会做出比动动手指召唤一个魔法难度更高的动作。你知道人们一旦觉得自己可以完全依赖某样东西而不靠自己动手时会变得多蠢吗？他们的欲望就缩小到那么可悲的一点点，毫无想象力。当有更加强大的意志力加诸在他们身上，他们就无法反抗了。”  
“做下这些的人比这里的人都要懂得魔法的力量，而且能够最大地利用它。”

“所以你的意思是，一个更强大更聪明的人绑架了那些人？”  
夏洛克歪歪头，把茶杯推过来，约翰感谢着接了过去。他们已经回了哈德森太太家里，很显然在夏洛克暂时停留在魔法世界时，这位好太太也会扮演他的房东太太给他提供一个房间。约翰环视着房间，这里和宫殿当然没法比，但在约翰看来，这里却更讨人喜欢，一切都那么简单，透着居家的温暖气息。奇怪的是，约翰觉得夏洛克在这里更像他自己。  
“我没有说是绑架。”他听见夏洛克说，半是沉吟半是思考，约翰愣了愣。“可你说……”  
“我说他们不是自己消失的，但也不是绑架，在房间里没有任何强迫的迹象，也没有第二者残留的魔法气息。那些人是自愿离开的。”  
约翰有点儿糊涂了，“但是，那是什么意思？”  
“诱拐，约翰。”夏洛克说，“那个人根本没有使用自己的魔法，这就是为什么没有任何痕迹留下来，这个诱拐者非常聪明，他利用了那些人的力量。”  
“就像催眠？”  
“差不多，比那还巧妙，被催眠的人是无意识的，但这些人是清醒中被诱拐的，这个人在他们还清醒的时候就令他们完全臣服听命。”夏洛克嘴角弯起一个笑意。“这真是聪明极了。”  
约翰盯着他，困惑的同时感觉到一股莫名的焦虑，他皱起眉来。夏洛克脸上那丝笑意忽然显得非常刺眼。  
“那么，那些人会怎么样？”他说，压下胃里翻搅的感觉。“他们会发生什么事？”  
“不重要，”夏洛克不在意地说：“也许死了，也许被奴役，但最后都会死的，他们没有能力反抗诱拐者。这个游戏全然在他的掌控之下。”  
约翰重重地吸了一口气。“不重要？也许有人死了，你说这不重要？”  
夏洛克转过头看着他，似乎大惑不解。“我看不出这有什么重要。”  
“他们曾经是活人！说不定现在他们也还活着，在某个黑暗的地方，等着有谁去营救，”约翰忍不住提高了声音，他没法控制自己的怒气。“而你就这么把他们当作已经死了的人！”  
夏洛克脸上一半是困惑一半是警惕。  
“我……从不考虑被害者，”他最后说：“想这些无济于事，人们不会死而复生，他们对我的调查也不会有什么帮助。”  
“他们是不会，”约翰说：“但这不等于他们就该被当成毫无价值的东西，人不是什么东西，必须有用处才有价值。”  
他的语气里有一种坚定无疑的东西，让夏洛克犹豫着没有把已经涌到嘴边的反驳脱口说出。当约翰叹息一声，站起来时，他尽力克制着自己不要跟着起来。  
“如果你要离开，去找哈德森太太，她会告诉你怎么出去的。”他说，约翰猛然收住动作，无比讶然地望向他，惊讶得都忘了他还在生气。  
“为什么我……我没有要离开，”约翰说，夏洛克瞪着眼睛看他，好像指责他正在撒谎。“我就是想把茶杯收到厨房去，还是你想让我离开？”  
“不！”夏洛克快速地说：“我没有要你离开，我只是说，如果你要走，我会让哈德森太太送你出去。”  
约翰哑口无言地瞪着他，“为什么你一直说我要离开？”  
“因为人们都那么做。”夏洛克说：“当我说了什么他们不喜欢的话，他们就远远走开了。”他小心地观察着约翰。“你不喜欢我说的关于死者的话。”  
“是的，”约翰承认：“我不喜欢。”  
“你生气了。”  
“对，我很抱歉我还对你嚷嚷了。”  
他们都沉默了一会。约翰去把杯子放下回来，发现夏洛克还在盯着他看。  
“你对我生气的反应和别人很不一样。”  
“你是说那些人拔腿就跑吗？”约翰说，他露出一个笑容来，让夏洛克不由自己地也笑了。  
“那才是正确作法。”  
“随便，我又不是他们。”约翰说，夏洛克严重同意他。“另外，虽然你有点奇怪，但我还是有点喜欢你，你做的这些事。在交朋友的初期难免会有点摩擦，这是正常的。但请不要再那么说了。我知道你并没有恶意，但那样是不对的。”  
“我们……已经是朋友了？”夏洛克犹豫地道。  
约翰眨了眨眼睛：“呃，我就是这么认为的，普通人，偶然认识了，再一起做些有趣的事？还是你觉得我们最好不是朋友——”  
“朋友很好，”夏洛克打断他，“我……愿意。”

约翰猛然对着他的脸喷笑出来。在夏洛克感觉被刺伤之前，他赶紧摆摆手，解释道：“不，我不是那个意思，就只是，普通人，并不会这么大声地说出愿意和别人交朋友。交朋友不是这样的。”  
他笑意盎然的样子让夏洛克很难生气，虽然还是不免郁闷。  
“我不擅长这种事，”他戒备地答：“我从未有过朋友。”  
约翰轻轻抽了口气，然后又微笑了，他坐下来，夏洛克注意到他这一次坐到了比之前更靠近自己的地方。  
“嗯，那现在你有一个了。”  
空气里多了点什么，让这一刻的沉默也比往常更令人愉悦了，夏洛克稍稍分心地探究了一下此刻自己的感觉。那是一种新鲜的暖洋洋的感觉，就像有人把一条软乎乎的毛毯堆在他的胸口。他瞟了一眼约翰，想看看另一个人是不是也被这莫名的一刻影响了，但显然约翰需要的是一条真毛毯——他闭着眼睛陷在椅子里，差不多都要睡过去了。  
夏洛克朝四周张望了一下，冲着壁炉弹了弹手指，炉火旺旺地烧了起来，差不多正好适宜一个人坐在这里打个瞌睡，当他召唤一条毯子落到约翰身上时，约翰猛然一惊，醒了过来。  
“啊，”他一手揉着脸，“对不起，我睡着了？”  
“我不知道该不该叫醒你回房间，这似乎是朋友该做的事？”夏洛克解释道，“但哈德森太太因为某种原因还是只准备了我一个人的房间。当然我们还是能依照你的需要给你再弄一间出来，但我不太清楚你对房间有什么特别要求。我真的不太懂这些普通人的事。”  
约翰看看自己腿上的毛毯，再看看噼啪作响的壁炉，扬起一个温柔的笑。“放轻松，夏洛克，我觉得你已经学得非常不错了。”

最终约翰还是没能得到自己的房间，因为——房子拒绝这么做。  
当哈德森太太说这话时约翰真的觉得再没比这更荒谬的理由了，然后他想到，哦，好吧，显然在这个神奇的世界里，不单是人人有魔法，人人把他看作是夏洛克的对象，就连一个该死的房子都会有自己的意志，认为他们得睡在一个房间里。  
“我不是……他……我们不是……”约翰想解释，但哈德森太太带着那种而根本没听进去的“随便你们怎么说吧”慈爱表情对他眨眼，他就闭上了嘴。  
永永远远不要和跟你妈妈年纪一样大的老太太争，老太太们又固执又磨人，她们认定的事情是永远不会认输的。  
在约翰纠结的时候夏洛克就在一边看着，侦探显然比他要淡定多了：“你可以用我的房间。反正我也不需要。”  
“这不是你睡不睡觉的问题。”约翰努力地想把一点常识挤进对方那天才的脑子里去，“这个是——”  
他接下来的话消失了，因为夏洛克伸了个腰，顺着他躺下去的方向，沙发自己延长出了一大截，刚刚好让夏洛克缩成懒洋洋的一团。  
“所以这房子确实会变化……”而且因为某种原因，只会主动变化迎合夏洛克。  
“这房子喜欢你。”约翰说。这话居然这么顺理成章地从他的嘴里出来，约翰开始怀疑自己是不是也被这个世界给影响了。  
夏洛克丢给他一个白眼。  
“你确实知道‘房子’这种物体并没有所谓的感情吧？”  
约翰耸耸肩。“谁知道呢，”他轻快地说，半是开玩笑：“我们可是在魔法世界呢，是你说的，发生什么事都不奇怪。”  
“我才没有那么说，”夏洛克说，“而且就我所知，没人喜欢我，更别提没有生命的东西了。”  
壁炉里爆了一个小火花，约翰回头看了一下，毫不意外地发现原先烧得正旺的火只剩下了一点颤颤巍巍的火苗，就像人遇到一股冷气那样畏缩起来，整个房间里的温度也骤然降了下来。  
他看向夏洛克，后者仰着头倒在沙发上，不知道在盯着头顶的哪一块虚空出神，但那毫无表情的侧脸在他眼里似乎却有点赌气的意味。  
还有点点，寂寞。  
让人忍不住有股想安慰他的冲动。  
约翰从来都是顺从内心的人，他就那么做了。“那也不是真的。”他说，“我喜欢你，记得吗？别告诉我你已经把半小时前我说了什么忘了。”  
夏洛克偏了偏脑袋，瞟了他一眼。如果要约翰说，那种故作的不经意可真是够不像的。  
“你说的是，你有点喜欢我。”  
约翰真不奇怪夏洛克能一字不落地重复而且关注重点在咬文嚼字。  
“如果你非要知道，你比我认识的绝大多数人都有趣。”这句话让他得到一个持续的关注，约翰叹气着承认：“好吧，所有人，你比我认识的所有人都有趣，你聪明，古怪，但是，又奇怪的体贴——我是说，真的没人会在认识我不久就操心我的腿到底能不能正常地跑起来，更别提我们才刚认识不到一天，你却一眼就看穿了我前半辈子，你做到了没人能做到的事。”  
夏洛克很想指出，他一开始可不是因为体贴或关心才那么做的，但他内心有个声音告知过于坦诚有时候是不受欢迎的，特别是现在这样的时刻——非常微妙的，他无法准确定义，就像有一根看不见的丝线轻轻拉扯在他们两人之间，让他没办法把眼睛从对方身上移开。  
在沉默里，约翰尴尬地挠挠后脑勺，他可不是每天都对人说这么像告白的话，而且说起来——  
“那个应征的事——”  
“关于之前的征——”  
他们不约而同地开口，又同时停下。  
“你先说。”夏洛克难得谦让了一次。约翰不觉勾起一点笑意。  
“我是想说，那个应征的事，我不是因为那个才这么说的，我不想你觉得我这是在刻意讨好你。并不是我想要得到这个——”  
“你不想要？”夏洛克截断他，约翰眨眼，不知道为什么夏洛克忽然显出几分失落。  
“呃，当然不是，我就是为了那个才过来王宫。我的意思是，我来之前还不认识你，但我现在认识了，我喜欢你，而朋友永远比工作优先。”  
工作？一瞬间夏洛克似乎有点困惑，但他很快晃了晃头，把那些疑惑甩开了。  
“那个，很好。我是说，当然，那样更好。”  
他结巴地说，并引起一阵短暂的尴尬，但约翰只是轻声窃笑，却出于单纯的快乐而并不包含嘲笑之意，于是夏洛克也有了充分的理由回以相同的笑容。  
从各个方面看这段对话已经结束了，夏洛克本该立即收回思维，继续思考那桩迷人的失踪案，但不知何故他们都还在没完没了地看着对方，在约翰身后，不知几时，壁炉又温暖地烧了起来。  
“那么就晚安啦，”约翰说，“我真的需要爬到一张床上去了。希望我睡觉的时候这房子别心血来潮玩什么花样把我丢下来就好。”  
夏洛克凝视着他慢吞吞爬上楼梯，然后奇怪地对自己皱眉：他是出了什么问题，为什么会做出那么多奇怪的举动，甚至都不像自己了？  
他重新放松地陷入沙发里，想继续专注思考，但他的大脑依旧四处瞎逛，楼上的约翰发出细碎的动静，他不可避免地也绕过去几次，又坚定把自己扭了回来，想着案子，还有别的什么在他脑子里荡来荡去的东西，似乎就在他手边了，却狡猾地跑来跑去，不让他抓住。  
……到底是什么呢，听起来非常熟悉的……似乎是约翰的声音？约翰说了什么？他说他喜欢夏洛克，没错，但那不是夏洛克在找的东西，是他说的——

夏洛克猛然地睁开了眼睛。

约翰站在房子中间，无所适从地打量着房间。  
一个活的房子，以及自己正在一个活房子里，这种感觉让人不自在，好像正在被人无处不在地偷窥着。  
这个不自在在他发现一根拐杖和一个头骨靠着墙放在一起的时候达到了最高点。特别是那根拐杖非常像他自己的（顺便一提，他记得清清楚楚是被夏洛克丢在安杰罗的店里了），而头骨看起来就是他在遇见夏洛克的宫殿里看见的那个，连空眼眶都那么一致的透出点嘲讽的意味。  
这两者一同出现的场景，也带着十分令人不安的暗示性。  
但他是上来睡觉，不是傻站着过一晚上的，约翰吸了口气，决定把所有这些那些的乱七八糟都叠一叠甩到一边去，走过房间，在床边坐下——  
床悄然地软陷下去，约翰差点跳起来。  
“好吧，”他放弃了，对着空气说：“我不知道到底你是不是有感觉，或者感觉到什么，我真的很累了，能不能就请什么也别做，就当一个普通房间一个晚上？我所有的请求就是不想睡到一半被丢下床。”  
他等着，当然了，什么都没发生，约翰吐了口气，“谢谢。”  
他安心得太早了，这就带来了下一秒的杯具：当他全无防备地一屁股往后坐，忽然间床单整个卷起来，快的不可思议地裹住他，约翰还来不及大惊失色，就被甩到地上摔得屁股发麻。  
“搞什么——”  
他随便在手边乱抓住个东西支撑着站起来，但脚下的地板也开始造反了：忽然间平坦的木地板就如同海浪般起伏，约翰还没站稳就又被摔了出去。  
“见鬼了！你到底想干什么？！”他差不多要恼怒了，如果不是这情形实在诡异，“我只不过就是想好好睡个觉，你的尊严都不允许你好好当一晚上卧室吗？”  
没有回答，整个房子颠簸得越发厉害，约翰一路脚底打滑，简直就是被赶出了那间卧室。当他站在门外，心有余悸地站稳，才发现刚才一时情急下他随手抓到的恰是他的拐杖，还有那个头骨。  
睡觉这个选项是果断取消了，约翰怒气冲冲地抱着头骨和拐杖折身下楼。  
“夏洛克，你的卧房根本不让我睡在里面，你最好跟它商量——”  
最后一点尾音消失在空气，约翰瞪着空荡荡的客厅，炉火还剩余一点暗红色的灰烬，但夏洛克已经无影无踪。  
“怎么回事……”他不由自己地说，脚下忽然一颠，约翰差点跳起来，地板上一块木头弹出来，差点打中他的脚踝，约翰恼怒地环顾了一圈房子：“怎么？现在我连这里也不能待了吗？你可真不是什么好客的好房子，我告诉你，没有客人想受到这样的对待。”  
一道凉风呼地刮过，把墙上的装饰花圈嘭地扫落在地。房间里能动的能响的东西都乱七八糟地发出自己的动响。  
“这算什么？你觉得这样就能吓到我吗？”约翰嘲笑道，他用拐杖敲了敲脚下。“你得加把劲才行，想把我吓跑，这点小把戏还不够。”  
他的挑衅得到的唯一回应，就是窗户砰一声打开，在不知从何而来的狂风里吱吱地乱响着，带动着窗帘飞舞，差点把约翰都卷进去。  
“说真的，你到底想怎样，在夏洛克回来之前我是不会走的。”约翰无奈地说：“你还是省省吧。我懂你，那种，呃对主人不合常理的迷恋，我不怪你，我也觉得他很了不起，但真的，人屋之恋实在过火了……”  
他碎碎叨叨地说着，直到窗帘裹住他一条胳膊，强行把他拉拽到窗边。约翰踉跄一步，扶住窗，大开的窗户外，是一片银色月光下的森林，一条小径被照得发亮，而在小径的那端直通向幽暗深处，尽头隐约可见是一个黑色大衣翻卷的高挑人影。  
“搞什么——”约翰呆了呆，几乎不假思索便转身往外冲出去。

约翰一跑出去就发现自己想得太简单了。在他冲到外面，夏洛克的黑大衣已经消失得无影无踪。不知道夏洛克是怎么办到，但他绝对没办法在这样伸手不见五指的黑夜里在森林里瞎跑。  
“见鬼！”约翰低声咒骂道，“我该怎么——”  
然后他就闭上了嘴，被吓的。  
——那个头骨，属于夏洛克的而被他无意识中就抱着跑出来了，现在亮了起来，像是一颗古怪的骷髅灯——如果世界上有这么个玩意的话。约翰手一抖差点把它甩出去。  
“……好吧，我懂了，你能给我指路？好吧，那就赶紧干起来，我们已经要追不上夏洛克了。”

头骨最终将他指向了森林深处，当约翰站在那栋屋子的门前，他惊讶地发现，那是白天夏洛克和他来过的第三个失踪者的房子。  
而显然他（和头骨）也不是这个夜里唯一的来访者。在下午他们离去之前，约翰记得这里门窗紧闭，而现在门户洞开，连房子里的灯也亮着。  
约翰犹豫了一下，他放下了头骨，紧紧握着他的拐杖走了进去。  
房间里是空的，只是比他们下午检查的时候更显得凌乱，约翰困惑而警觉地观察着周围，他不太明白为什么头骨将他领到这里来，很显然夏洛克并不在这个地方——  
他猛然蹲下身，就在壁炉边上——同样，火正在熊熊燃烧——一处尖锐的角，挂了一条蓝色的布。那有可能是世界上任何一个人冒冒失失中留下的，但约翰记得夏洛克脖子上那条围巾的样子。没有第二个可能了。  
他再次转头看向壁炉，细看之下，那火焰并不是正常的红色，而是在边缘点缀着一道诡异的绿色，看上去就像他第一次在宫殿里看见哈德森太太，然后再被夏洛克拽进来的那种火焰。  
有可能是，也有可能不是，但无论如何，他必须要试试看。

约翰闭了闭眼，再睁开时已经是决然，他义无反顾地跳入了火中。

那股被狠狠拽着穿越过去的冲击感，让他有几秒空白，约翰体内那个战士的本能让他保持着安静，几乎一落地就蹲下朝旁边一滚，警惕地打量他到了什么地方。  
他是先听见声音然后才看见他们的。夏洛克，还有一个老人，站在房间里另一个大得出奇的壁炉前，绿色火苗呼呼直冒。他们两个都盯着里面。老人手里还有一把枪，歪歪地对着夏洛克。  
“这就是你的把戏？”夏洛克说，“一个通向未知之地的通道，把那些人送到另一个世界？”  
“他们有机会去选的，只不过他们实在是坏运气加上太蠢。”老人说，“你要试试你有多聪明吗？”  
“我不需要试。”夏洛克轻蔑地说，约翰几乎松了一口大气。很好，再聪明一点，拖延时间，那个老人没什么可怕的，约翰一旦摸近到可以攻击，完全可以制服他。  
他内心的呼唤并没有传过去。夏洛克没有移动，老人笑了。  
“不，你不知道，你不试一试永远都不知道，你有你想象的那么聪明吗？你对魔法世界的掌控有你自己想象的那么多吗？还是你害怕了？”  
他挑衅地说，约翰头皮开始发麻，那是一个坏预感：他虽然没有认识夏洛克太久，但他确定夏洛克的骄傲不允许任何人质疑自己的能力。  
果然，夏洛克哼了一声。老人进一步怂恿道：“你选好你要去的路了吗？别浪费时间了。”  
不，不不，约翰惊恐地看着他举着枪逼近了夏洛克，夏洛克几乎就没有看那把枪一眼，他转过去，面对着火焰，火光印在他年轻的面孔上，他在思考，约翰看出他下了决心。  
不！！  
约翰已经没有时间了，他从他藏身处站了起来，在那一瞬间，更多是身体做出了决定而不是大脑，他投掷出了他手里唯一抓握的东西。  
那是一团燃烧的火焰，带着万钧之势，冲向了壁炉边的老人，一声厚重的穿透声，那老人只来得及叫喊了一声，就已经被冲撞进了壁炉里的绿色火焰中心。  
火焰猛然爆炸开来，一阵噼里啪啦的碎裂声之后，整团火渐渐熄灭，只残余下一堆红色的灰烬。

“你是个白痴。”  
“喂。”  
“跟着个危险线索一个人瞎跑，还要跳进你明明知道是个陷阱的火里去。如果你跳进去了，我要怎么才可能把你弄出来？我可没有你那么聪明，就算有你那个见鬼的房子的协助也办不到那样啊。”  
夏洛克反驳说：“我没有，我会解决它，我知道怎么控制——你说什么？”  
约翰给他一个恼火的目光：“我说你是个白痴，陷阱的意思就是根本不由你控制，这才不是公平选择的游戏呢。”  
“不是这一句，”夏洛克说：“你说你要把我弄出来。救我，类似的意思。呃，你实际上也那么做了。”

他们一起看壁炉中那团已经彻底冷了的灰，约翰最终耸耸肩。“我不知道我是怎么做的，但不管怎么说，当他决定作恶，就该有心理准备会自食恶果的。”  
夏洛克眯着眼睛看他，他不应该奇怪的，这个男人虽然是个医生，但他曾经也上过战场。在同样一个夜晚，他还在为夏洛克不够在意受害人而动怒，不到一个小时，他就毫不犹豫地对另一个人痛下杀手。他不会多愁善感，只要他认为那是确信无疑的必须要做的事。  
夏洛克记得那团火焰，那个魔法的反射，来自一个人内心最强烈的欲求的驱使，去夺取一个人性命，保护另一个。  
——约翰毫不犹豫地选择了夏洛克。  
这个想法，令他奇怪的胸口一阵暖意。  
他有太多话想说，但一张嘴，却是：“你合格了。”

“哈？”约翰说，眨了眨眼睛，然后回过神来，“噢，你是说那个工作……”  
他的话断在喉咙里，半是震惊，半是因为夏洛克正堵住他的嘴巴——夏洛克猛然将他拉过去狠狠亲了一口。  
“好，你合格了，”夏洛克喜气洋洋地说，满眼都是亮闪闪的光芒，约翰只有目瞪口呆一个反应。“就是你了。这个倒霉的征婚，我本来想搞砸它的，但没想到居然真的成功了。”  
“——等等，等等！”在他低头再亲了一个甚至打算进行到舌头的部分时，约翰连忙叫停。  
“什么征婚？我不明白，如果你说的是工作，我来应征的是医生。斯坦福让我来面试的。”  
“斯坦福？这跟斯坦福有什么关系——等下，你不是来征婚的？”  
“当然不是。你觉得我是在征婚？等下，你，你就是那个征婚的王子？”约翰终于，恍然大悟了，“你一直以为我是来征婚的，对你？你的考验是在检验我们是不是有结婚的可能？不是一个皇家实习医生的行医资格？”

他们面面相觑，保持着抱成一团的纠缠状态，大眼瞪小眼。  
“你不是来应征的。”夏洛克慢慢说。  
“我不是。”约翰低声说，“我以为你知道，对不起，我——”  
夏洛克脸上抽动，掠过一丝自尊受伤的神情，他僵硬地松开了手臂，后退了一步。  
“该对不起的是我。”他僵硬地说，“我——误会了——我以为——当然你不会是——一个错误的武断的推论——我非常抱歉耽误了你这么长的时间——”  
在他说更多话让自己更不好受之前，医生抓住他把他拉了回来。  
“等一等。”约翰说，带着一股义无反顾的气势：“我确实不是为了应征这个来的，但这也不是必要条件，对不对？最重要的是，你是那个决定应征结果的人，而你刚才说，我合格了，是吗？”  
夏洛克有点愣地点头。  
“那么，我同意。”约翰对他说，平静，而又带着无可比拟的甜蜜和温柔。“你也合格了，我是说，在我这边。所以，征婚也好，应征也好，不管你把这个叫什么都好，我同意。”  
“……所以你，你是说你会和我结婚？”夏洛克气息不稳地问，他还有点晕着。  
“是的。”  
他冲着夏洛克淘气地笑了。“你看，这才是普通人会用到愿意(YES)的地方。”

然后他把夏洛克拉下来，把他拉进一个漫长的亲吻。

end


End file.
